Life
by Saaraa
Summary: "Haha," Gintoki terkikik. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi." / "Kapan? Kala isi perutmu sudah tercecer? Oh, ataukah ketika tubuhmu sudah membusuk di bawah tanah?" / Yah, setidaknya di masa depan, ada akhir yang lebih baik dari hari itu. [Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toshirou, reincarnation! AU, romance, fluff, angst, dll. RnR?]


Shougo mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Meski begitu, apa yang gendang telinga Gintoki dengar hanyalah suara dengan vibra dan sarat pedih di dalamnya. Begitu kentara; begitu lemah untuk seorang Okita Shougo.

" _Aneue_ pasti menangis."

Gintoki tidak menjawab. Ia melirik ke samping kanan. Seorang _amanto_ gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putri sendiri sesegukan, tak jauh berbeda dari samurai kebanggaannya yang dibingkai kacamata itu. Gintoki menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Kagura, berusaha meredam isak gadis itu. Sia-sia.

"Apa kau puas, _Danna_?"

Tidak–tak ada nada hina, maupun menyiratkan kebencian. Hanya kalimat dengan tanda tanya yang murni berisi rasa penasaran.

"Ya," sahut Gintoki. Menatap lurus ke depan. Iris _scarlet_ -nya menghujam lembut netra sebiru samudra dalam. "Akhirnya Mayora mati. Bukankah kau juga senang, Okita-kun?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Akhirnya manusia tak berhati itu mati."

Iris darah Shougo bergulir, melihat sosok lelaki di akhir umur dua puluhnya. Terlalu muda untuk merenggang sukma, namun itulah nyatanya.

"Hijikata Toshirou, Wakil Komandan Iblis dari Shinsengumi … dipersilahkan melakukan _seppuku_ , atas kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan, antara lain membantu mantan pemberontak Joui, Shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki, dalam genosida terhadap ras _amanto_."

"Oh, sudah dimulai. Habis ini giliranmu, tuh, _Danna_. Bersyukurlah, atas permintaan terakhir Wadan, kau dibiarkan mati terhormat."

"Kau percaya aku melakukan genosida itu, Okita-kun?"

Shougo menahan diri untuk menutup pelupuknya. Malah, ia sengaja, biarkan saja. Biar bola mata sepekat darah manusia yang telah ia tebas itu merekam situasi di depannya. Kala dengan kalem Toshiro mengibaskan pisaunya, Shougo mendecih. _Tenang sekali orang itu._

"… tidak," sahut Shougo, lirih. Menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki. "Tapi, dunia ini tak semanis itu. Bahkan meski Takasugi Shinsuke adalah dalang utamanya, tak ada bukti. Kambing hitam tetap dicari."

"Haha," Gintoki terkikik. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Kapan? Kala isi perutmu sudah tercecer? Oh, ataukah ketika tubuhmu sudah membusuk di bawah tanah?"

"Selera humormu buruk, Shougo-kun~!"

Gintoki kirimkan tarikan bibir. Dipaksakan. Sebab ia tak mau tampak lemah di hadapan Sang Iblis yang kini juga tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, sehabis reinkarnasi. Itu pun kalau aku mengingatmu lagi."

Perut itu teriris, tak tanggung-tanggung.

* * *

 **Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

 **Warning**! _Angst_ , _drabble_ , Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toshiro, _Reincarnation_! AU, _romance_ , _shounen-ai_ , _boys love_ , _drama_ , _possibly_ OOC, _typo(s)_ , EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

 **Life** by Saaraa

* * *

 **Jepang, Tokyo. 2018.**

* * *

 **Admiration**

Suara gadis-gadis itu sungguh membuat telinga Gintoki nyeri! Demi Kondo Isao yang watak hingga bulu kemaluannya mirip gorila!

Tunggu, mengapa coba Gintoki selalu mengingat masa lalu?

"Keren, ya, Hijikata-senpai. Tidak ada anak panahnya yang meleset."

Suara dari adik kelasnya, Shinpachi, membuat fokus Gintoki kembali pada sosok pemuda di tengah _dojo_ itu. _Hakama_ putih membalut tubuhnya, namun tidak dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam erat busur, tak ragu. Lengan berurat menonjol dengan pahatan otot yang jelas. Gintoki mengerutkan dahi. Memang pemandangan yang pantas membuat gadis-gadis memekik dari pangkal tenggorokan.

"Biasa saja! Apa yang keren dari maniak mayones itu!"

Shinpachi tertawa. Tentu saja, tak ada kesungguhan dalam kalimat itu. Sebab telinga Gintoki yang sedikit dipenuhi urat merah muda pucat tak mungkin berbohong.

* * *

 **Bodoh**

"Dasar bodoh!"

Toshirou yang tersentak, menjatuhkan dagu, lalu bersiap maju, sergap, dan jambak helai perak yang serupa bulu domba itu. "Apaan, sih! Kenapa marah-marah?! Baru pulang dari klub, nih!"

"Ya kau, bodoh! Orang bodoh, mayones tolol–"

"BERISIK! _Seppuku_ sana biar ada kerjaan!"

Kagura menatap kakak laki-lakinya, lalu memijit pelipis. "Mereka sedang apa, sih, _aru_?"

Shougo tertawa. "Biasa, _Danna_ , kan, suka cari perhatian."

 _Bodoh. Segitu senangnya bertemu lagi dengan Wadan, eh,_ Danna _?_

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 _"Wa–Wakil Komandan Hijikata Toshirou, Anda ditangkap karena telah melakukan kejahatan dengan membantu Shiroyasha dalam genosida ras_ amanto _!"_

 _"Hah–apa kau buta! Ini perbuatan–," aku terhenti. Menoleh ke sekeliling. Mayat bagai butir pasir, berserakan, tak ada arah, berlimpah. Ini manifestasi sempurna atas frasa samudra darah. Siapa mau disalahkan? Takasugi Shinsuke? Konyol. Dia sudah lari dan tak ada bukti. Kulirik Wadan yang air mukanya menjelma putih lesi, jelas tidak siap untuk kondisi dan situasi macam sampah ini. "Ini perbuatanku sendiri. Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk memfitnah atasanmu sendiri, benar, Shinsengumi busuk?"_

 **… ta."**

 _"Ahh, tidak."_

 ** _"Sakata."_**

 _Apa?_

 _"Aku memang membantunya."_

 ** _"Oi, Sakata!"_**

 _Jangan konyol! Tutup mulutmu!_

"Toshi–"

"Gintoki!"

Dalam satu hentak, pelupuk Gintoki terangkat. Iris merah mengeksplorasi sekeliling. Oh. Ini kamarnya. Ini masa depan. Gintoki mengusap sudut mata. Sial. Dagup jantungnya bertalu-talu. Apa yang selanjutnya ia tahu adalah pukulan keras mencumbu kraniumnya.

"SAKIT!"

"Jangan membuatku khawatir!" sentak Toshirou, menautkan alis. "Apa, sih, yang kauimpikan? Aku sudah siap memanggil ambulan, idiot! Kupikir kau keracunan dan sekalian mati saja, deh, kalau bisa!"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. _Oh, ya, ya. Itu masa lalu. Sekarang ya, sekarang._

"Kenapa, hmm? Khawatir? _Aww_ –"

"Tutup mulut!"

" _Danna_ , Hijikata-san, aku dan Kagura tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah, kalau ingin melakukan _yang iya-iya_ , tolong ke hotel saja!" teriakan Shougo menyadarkan mereka.

"Kami tidak–ARGH! Diam kau, bocah!"

* * *

 **Valentine**

Gintoki tidak paham mengapa Shougo memberinya ekspresi paling hina yang dapat pemuda itu buat.

"Kalian ini otak udang, ya?"

"Apaan, sial ... aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kaucari masalah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, sih, cuman …," kalimat itu diretas sendiri oleh Shougo, mengambang di udara. Bola matanya bergulir perlahan ke sudut koridor yang menukik, lalu menarik napas, dan menghelanya perlahan. Ia cukup yakin Toushiro belum melangkah terlalu jauh dan mendengar pertanyaan Gintoki barusan.

Sekalian saja, kalau begitu. "Hijikata-san~ kemarilah, Gin-san bertanya hal yang sama tentang apa yang harus kalian berikan pada satu sama lain di hari kasih sayang. Berdiskusi saja, sini!"

* * *

 **Someone**

"Makanya, kutanya … apa enaknya kacang merah dengan nasi! Kau tuna selera, ya?"

"Kau juga, mana ada, sih, manusia makan _ramen_ dengan mayones?!"

Sementara Toshirou memberikan eksplanasi mengapa _ramen_ dan mayones adalah paduan yang wajar, Gintoki tertawa. Namun, tawanya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap insan yang melewatinya di tengah Ginza, di antara lautan manusia.

Menoleh, Gintoki terbelalak. Helai hitam yang memiliki tarikan garis-garis sewarna _lavender_ jelas masuk dalam jarak pandangnya.

 _Takasugi … Shinsuke._

"Oi, Sakata? Kau mati berdiri, ya?"

Gintoki butuh beberapa sekon sebelum mencerna pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Gelengan diberikan, lalu dengan cepat Gintoki menaruh lengan di atas pundak Toshirou.

"Heh, berat!"

"Bodo amat~!"

 _Tenang saja. Ini masa depan. Orang itu tak akan macam-macam._

Astaga. Membawa memori masa lampau tak pernah ada baiknya.

* * *

 **(Not) a Nightmare**

 _"Sumpah, ini tidak lucu, Mayora! Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, astaga, astaga–aku lelah denganmu! Terserah kau saja!"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Gintoki tersentak. Timbre suara itu berat, sekaligus murka. "Kau berharap aku hidup sementara kau dipancung di hadapan masyarakat Edo? Jadi, perasaanmu jauh lebih penting, Yorozuya?"_

 _"Aku tidak–"_

 _Gintoki mengacak surai perak, frustrasi. Ia terduduk di dalam bui itu, melipat kaki. "Aku berusaha melindungi kalian semua. Satu orang pun; satu orang pun tak ingin kubiarkan terluka. Dan kau dengan senang hati menyodorkan kepala untuk diputus, dasar gila."_

 _"Gintoki."_

 _Atas nama pertamanya yang disebutkan, Gintoki menengadah._

 _"Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, sekali. Kalau aku harus kehilangan orang seperti itu lagi, lebih baik aku ikut saja sekalian."_

Dahi Toushirou berkerut, bagai kertas yang diremat sekuat tenaga. Bulir kristal lolos dari pelupuknya. Gintoki terdiam, mengusap pipi itu. Menaruh JUMP yang dipunyainya, ia mengusap helai sepekat malam.

"Gintoki …."

 _Mimpi buruk, eh? Apakah benar-benar tak ada yang bisa lepas dari masa lalu?_

Tanduk iblis imajiner menghiasi mahkota perak si pemuda. Yah, jahil sedikit tak mengapa, bukan? Maka, Gintoki merendahkan tubuhnya, menggigit sudut telinga si iris sewarna cakrawala subuh, lalu berbisik, "Ya, sayang?"

Toshirou yang merasakan sensasi geli, sontak terbangun. Satu hal yang ia lakukan adalah memukul kepala Gintoki dan lahirkan pekikan sakit dari pemuda itu.

"Sial, sial, serius, ya, Sakata Gintoki!"

"Jangan ringan tangan, ah! Sakit, tahu, mayones! Lagian, sampai mimpi buruk begitu," Gintoki mengembungkan pipinya, mencari harta dari lubang hidung. Iseng, ia suarakan rasa penasarannya, meski sebetulnya jawaban telah ada, rapat terjaga dalam tempurung kepala, "Mimpi apa, sih?"

Toshirou mengangkat sebelah alis, berusaha mengingat. "Entah. Apa, ya? Aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu, mimpi buruk tak usah diingat," Gintoki menyahut acuh, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Toshirou. Biru dan merah berpadu dalam buananya sendiri. Saling mencari refleksi dari eksistensi satu sama lain. Toshirou menurunkan pelupuk mata.

"…. Di mana adikmu?"

"Kagura di rumah Okita. Kerja kelompok. _Katanya_ , sih." Ada penekanan dalam kata itu. Gintoki tahu sudah sejak lama si Kapten menaruh hati pada Kagura, maka ia tak akan menyalahkan bila sekarang pun mereka tengah berkencan alih-alih belajar.

Hidung Gintoki mengusap hidung Toshirou. Napas menyapu ruas pipi. Jantung mulai berulah. Kirimkan sel darah merah hingga ubun-ubun kepala.

"Kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kondo-sensei, loh."

"Bisa nanti, kan?"

Kala bibir itu mengunci satu sama yang lainnya, bunyi rintik hujan terdengar. Bulir yang membentuk tirai di depan rumahnya itu agak berisik, tapi tak masalah. Gintoki mengecup pemuda di hadapannya, lama. Menaruh tangannya di rambut hitam Toushiro.

 _Ah … iya. Hari itu juga hujan._

Benar. Hari itu juga hujan. Namun, beda dengan hari itu, hujan kali ini tidak menandakan rasa pedih yang amat sangat, atau pun kesepian yang merasuk hingga ke tulang. Hari ini hujan yang menyenangkan, dibalut sedikit aroma rokok dan _mint_ yang memabukkan.

Oh–syukurlah besok hari Minggu. Toshirou tidak ingin latihan _kyudo_ di klubnya dengan sakit pinggang.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** _: Ja-Jaaaang! Thank you for reading!_

Serius, deh, Gintama itu unik banget. Dari dulu gue punya kecenderungan untuk menyukai hal-hal yang gue kira gabakal gue suka!

Misal, komik pertama yang mengenalkan gue pada dunia _anime_ adalah Beelzebub. Gue dulu pikir seri itu sangat konyol dan nggak ada keren-kerennya. Ternyata gue salah. Sama halnya dengan Bleach yang gue pikir hanyalah bahan _meme_ pemutih baju.

Gintama yang se- _absurd_ ini ternyata keren banget dan bisa bikin hati gue anomali di tengah ujian, _try out_ , dan detik-detik menyambut USBN-UNBK!

Haduh, plis. Kenapa gue suka suatu seri luar biasa di saat yang gak tepat gini. BTW, Oguri Shun, Yuya Yagira, sama Ryo Yoshizawa cakep tenan, ya. Parah!

Oke, singkat kata, _thank you_ udah baca, bahkan sampai _author-note_ -nya! Kapan-kapan pengen bikin Okikagu, sih. Sampai ketemu di _fanfic_ selanjutnya, _cheers_!

 **P.S** : Eh, ada _omake_ di bawah!

* * *

 **Omake**

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakan tugasnya di rumahku saja kayak biasa, sih, _aru_?"

Shougo memutar pensilnya, lalu bergumam. "Hmm, biarkan saja _Danna_ dan Hijikata-san berdua hari ini."

"Nah, kenapa pula kau selalu memanggilnya _danna_ , _aru_?"

"Karena dia seorang _Danna_."

Kagura tidak paham. Maka itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berniat lanjut mengerjakan tugas. Namun, rasa penasarannya belum terkikis habis dan rasanya tidak salah kalau Kagura kembali bertanya, "Memangnya ini hari spesial atau sesuatu, _aru_?"

Shougo menarik sudut bibir, melihat lurus-lurus pada iris angkasa yang bulat itu. Lalu, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak surai sewarna jingga milik Kagura. "Apa, sih, _aru_?"

"Yah, ini memang hari spesial."

 _Ini hari peringatan kematian mereka di masa lalu._


End file.
